Frequently, matching resource allocations to resource requests is a complex endeavor. In some instances, availability of resources may be constrained and thus is insufficient to respond to a request load. Further complicating matters, a degree to which a resource corresponds to a request may vary across a spectrum. Thus, serving a plurality of requests may require evaluating, not only resources' availability, but also resources' specifications, locations or other parameters. There is a need to improve resource-allocation efforts.